


Hermione's Had Enough

by magical_transition



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magical_transition/pseuds/magical_transition
Summary: Harry is Hermione's best friend, even if she wasn't his, since he still considered Ron his favourite best friend. She loved him, and she'd always stand by him and help him with the disasters that life keep throwing his way, even if he doesn't always appreciate her efforts. In fact, she did just that with the Goblet of Fire, and the First Task. but she's had enough of being unappreciated.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 52





	Hermione's Had Enough

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic. It's supposed to run longer but I'm not sure if I'll write more. It will be an H/Hr pairing and theres definitely mild Ron-bashing. 
> 
> If you want to take over this work, be my guest, look at end notes for what my plan was for the rest of the fic.
> 
> all workbased on and belongs to JKR's work.
> 
> There is mention of magic letting lose with emotion in this fic, I do not condone OP characters, or powerful wandless magic and that's not gonna be the case here. Also, no wizard or witch is stronger than another, or has more powerful magic; just practice and knowledge. Hermione has more knowledge and practice, Harry's been through yearly stressful situations which counts as some practice and has faster instincts. Technically Hermione is more powerful.
> 
> Lots of thanks to UntoldHarmony for fixing up my horrible writing.

She sat in their usual spot by the fire. She was tired. She’d spent the last two weeks since the First task focused solely on catching up on all the work she’d neglected while helping Harry prepare for whatever this thrice-damned tournament would throw his way.

Honestly, she didn’t even mind that her education suffered a bit during the past month. He was her best friend who risked his life to save her back in first year. he’s risked his life to save her back in first year. A few measly credits couldn't compare to the magnitude of that.

She sighed. Her mind was wandering and she really should take a small break. She looked up from the table where all her notes and books were strewn about and caught sight of him across the common room. She sighed again. He was playing chess with Ron just like he’s been doing ever since Ron miraculously decided that Harry wasn't a glory hound that would put his name in the Cup. 

She huffed. It’s ridiculous how Ron’s mind worked. It was obvious from the start that Harry would never put his name up for the Tournament, but Ron couldn’t see that over his jealousy.. Frankly, she suspected that he still couldn't. Ron only saw that he never would have had a chance at surviving and decided that it's best he wasn't in the competition himself. 

To make things worse, Ron didn’t even properly apologise to Harry. In fact, he didn't even tell anybody he was wrong. A huge part of why the castle was so ready to think that Harry entered himself into the Tournament, even those in Gryffindor, was because Ron believed that he did! If Harry’s own best friend thought that he did it, then it pretty much confirmed it as truth in their minds. It didn’t matter that the other best friend - the smarter one, she thought rather nastily - vehemently disagreed.

But none of that mattered to Harry. He loved Ron and instantly forgave him. He missed him, and was all too ready to welcome him back and fall back into their comfortable routine of no study and all play.

Sure, Harry was exempt from the examination and Ron never really cared for his education. But surely, Harry must have recognised that he still had to attend classes next year? What’s worse was that he’d been ignoring any preparation for the Second Task.

It irked her. He’s told her that he’d work on the clue on his own every time she brought it up; that he wanted to work on it on his own. She was proud of him for that but he’s obviously been ignoring it. Moreso, he's been ignoring her.

Instead he’s been spending most of his free time with Ron. Of course Harry had every right to miss him! But did that really mean he had to ignore her too? She knew she wasn’t as fun as Ron, but she had her moments when they’d banter. Harry had a wicked sense of humour which complemented hers.

It made her sad that she’d never be his best friend as much as he was hers. That place went to Ron. She had accepted that ages ago, but she still couldn’t deny that she hoped that they had grown closer since the Goblet threw their plans for a quiet year to hell. 

He looked at her from across the room. She looked away, realizing she was probably staring. She decided that she had to go over there and remind him of the clue. He needed to get to work on it soon, and it would make it much easier for her if she knew what she needed to research for him sooner rather than later. 

She stood from her chair and stretched, working out all the kinks in her back. She’d really been working way too hard lately to catch up, and she didn’t have Harry anymore to spend breaks with. 

She started walking over to him while looking at the both of them. The two were staring at the chess board, with Harry focusing furiously while Ron looked smug as ever. He’s probably already won and was just waiting for Harry to accept it. 

Just as she reached them, Harry dropped his King, signalling his defeat with a sigh. Ron comforted him by saying, “It’s okay mate, you never had a chance anyway, I’ve already won 3 moves earlier, and you wouldn’t know the counter-strategy.” 

Harry looked at her and she started speaking, her anxiety levels rising with each word. She knew he wasn’t going to take this well, but she had to remind him. He’d die if he kept on procrastinating. 

“Harry, you really need to get to work on that clue. The earlier you have a handle on what you’re facing in the Second Task, the sooner we can start preparing.Merlin knows we need all the time we can get.” 

Harry’s face was scowling more and more throughout her babbling. “Hermione, I told you, I’m working on it. Stop worrying about it, okay? You don’t need to keep pushing me to do it!” 

Her anxiety and sadness turned into slowly rising anger. She kept a firm hold onto it and reminded herself that he had a lot on his plate; after all, it was his life on the line. She’s done that before and she can do it again. He’s her best friend, and yes, he wasn’t perfect, but she’d be damned if she was going to be a shitty friend over minor things while knowing how much he has to deal with.

As calmly as she could, she replied. “You’ve spent the last week entirely with Ron. Unless you’ve been opening that egg in your dorm at night, you have not been working on it, and-“

Harry interrupted her before she could continue. “It doesn’t matter! I’ll figure it out later!It’s too early to start working on it now, and all it does is scream anyway. I just want to relax a bit. Merlin, I went against a dragon! I think I deserve a break. Besides, catching up with Ron has been fun, unlike before the task.”

She stopped and stared at him. Did he really insinuate that he didn’t have fun with her? That hurt. That really, really hurt. She struggled to keep a hold onto her emotions. “It’s been two weeks since the First Task, and all you do is spend time with Ron! We’ll need time to research and practice spells for the Second Task and I’d rather we don’t have to rush at the last minute to do it.” Her sadness had leaked through her voice, and she sounded pitiable, like she was pleading. She hated that, that wasn’t her. Hermione Jane Granger was strong. 

“Hermione, just please leave it alone. You don’t have to help me if you don’t want to,” he replied, sounding rather angry.

This was it. That was the last straw. All her anger and sadness broke through and she just couldn’t hold it in anymore. She loved him dearly -he was her best friend - but she could not and would not accept being treated like she was forcing him to eat broccoli! It seemed like she cared more for his safety and survival than he did. 

“Alright. Fine. I'm done.” She felt her anger spilling as she yelled. Everything was going to come out now. “I’ve put up with this long enough. You’ve been my best friend since first year. My only friend at times, really. You’ve jumped on a troll to save me. I know that I nag you to do your work. I know that you have way too much stuff going on in your life, so I never complained when you let Ron make fun of me, or… or never defend me when we fight, even though I know that you agree with me sometimes. I know that I’ll never be as close to you as Ron is, and that you’re more afraid of losing him than losing me. I get that.”

Tears were streaming down her face now. She wasn’t yelling anymore, but she could hear the anger and sadness leaking through her voice, her magic slowly winding out of control making her hair frizz and the chessboard pieces rattle. 

“I’m okay with that. I’m okay with you suddenly deciding you’ve had enough of spending time with me now that Ron decided that you really don’t have a death wish… that...that you aren’t dumb enough to want to go into this tournament and that maybe, just maybe, his friend was saying the truth since the start.” She said that last part rather bitterly in as much of a sarcastic tone as she could muster.

Harry was staring at her with shock, and - she noted with a little pleasure - hurt and guilt too. Ron was turning red and ready to scream back at her. She cut him off before he could interrupt her.

“I know I’m not as fun as he is and that I’m rather plain and boring. I still hoped that we were close, that we had some fun even if a lot of what we do is serious.” 

Why was she spilling all this and not even reaching the point she was mad about? She mentally chided herself to get to the point.  
“But I have to be serious and nag you, and help you because if I don’t, then you could die. Did you know how little I could focus on my own studies and projects just to help you prepare for the First Task? Or that everyone was just as nasty to me as they were to you? Or how much I’ve been bottling up my emotions so I can be strong for you? All the while being terrified that you’re going to die in this tournament because I didn’t work hard enough? And now you’re here just wasting away precious time with Ron, who’s half the reason Gryffindor thought you actually cheated.”

A glass of water somewhere broke and she realised she had to grab control of her magic before she did some serious damage. She took a deep breath.

As quietly and calmly as she could, she said, “if you don't want me to bother you anymore, then fine, I won't! Throw away your life for all I care..don't mind your future, or that Voldemort-“ she saw the other Gryffindors wince and knew for sure they’re listening in now “- and his Death Eaters are after your life, and that you need to learn all the magic you can to survive. Take the easy classes and ignore all your classes this year so you can fail OWLs if that's what you want!” 

There’s no going back now. “I won’t push you anymore. I’m done being treated like utter crap for caring, and I’m done holding back my grievances because you have too much going on to care for me.” 

She turned around and fled the room before he could respond. She headed towards the first empty classroom she could find, the same one they’ve been using to practice this year.

She knew she should go somewhere where he couldn’t find her but she held a little bit onto the hope that maybe she didn’t throw away the one friendship she never wanted to give up.

It was a small hope though, because she remembered how angry Ron was, and Ron could always get Harry to be as mad at her as he was. But the relief she felt for finally telling him everything was palpable. However, the crushing realisation that she may have just lost her one true friend left Hermione feeling utterly exhausted and incredibly defeated.

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER ALERT. The plan for the rest of the fic in case I do not update:
> 
> They stay mad at each other for days, Ron encouraging Harry more than Harry actually would. Harry eventually thinks properly, realises she was right, thinks about how to fix the things she said. feels guilty and upset over it all. he does think she can be fun but she's often too serious, which he realises that she's that way for him. he finds her, and apologises. She's still mad it took him this long, she rants more about Ron and his terrible effect on Harry and how much Harry bends over backwards for him, and lets Ron never grow up and learn. She then forgives him, and he promises her he'll make it up to her.
> 
> Ron gets mad that harry forgave her, is still mad at hermione. Harry stands up to Ron. 
> 
> they're trying to solve the egg together again, and studying again, this time harry puts in more effort. He asks her if he can see what Arithmancy and Runes are like, she shows him, he likes one not the other, but she tells him it's impossible for him to catch up now especially with the tournament. He secretly hates himself for letting ron convince him to take easy courses.
> 
> Mcgonagal tells them about ball, tells harry he needs date. Harry panics about needing a date. he spends a week trying to ask Cho but can't. Then he remembers Hermione told him everyone has been harassing her too. He feels guilty that she won't be asked to the ball because of him. He asks her to go with him as friends. she says she's glad he asked because she'd rather go with him than with Viktor Krum and she was running out of time to accept his invitation. Harry is flabbergasted. She tells him they need to practice dancing. he dreads it, but finds it fun when they actually learn it. Ron panics about not having date, does the whole "hey youre a girl" she says shes going with harry and gets pissed at him.
> 
> Ball comes around, he sees how gorgeous she is, and is shocked. He didn't think she was ugly, but he didn't realise how pretty she can be. they have fun at the ball, night ends, Ron comes back fuming that hermione looked good and why didn't she go with him, harry can go with anyone. Harry shuts him up and sends him to their dorm. He then bids hermione good night and theyre both smiling, they both realise they have feelings for each other that night.


End file.
